Unawakened
by CherryBlossomMiko
Summary: When InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku die in a battle for the completed Shikon no Tama Kagome is forced to flee with Shippo. Kagome cannot believe the place she chooses, but time shows the path... (Sess/Kag and a surprise....)
1. Prologue

When Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku die in a battle for the Shikon no Tama an injured Kagome is forced to flee with Shippo. He power as a miko is a help, but it can only take her so far. After living for days in a subconcious stupor Kagome awakes to find that she has fleed many days with Shippo to reach a most unexpected destination. How could her subconcious lead her to a place she has never been? (Sesshoumaru/Kagome)  
~*~*~*~  
Unawakened...  
By Senda Rivieres   
-~-~-~-~  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or related characters. Actually, I won very little and most of what I do own is gifts. How sad. Try not to mourn for me too much, it will ruin the story! *wink* (Oh, ~ : time has passed, ~l~l~l~ : point of view change. Also, I am debating a future lemon, so the rating is subject to change. I will warn you if it is changed! That is all.)  
-~-~-~-~ Prologue   
"Run, Kagome, please. I need you to get out of here. Take Shippo and go. I can only give you so much time, the kazaana has reached its end, and mine will come with it. Go, please..." Kagome looked deep into the pleading, yet frightened eyes of Miroku. Shippo jumped into her open arms, scared beyond belief. "I don't think he should see anything more." Miroku spoke with true bravado, but his eyes gave away his fear. Kagome gave him an akward one armed hug, keeping carefully out of the way of his open kazaana. She kissed him on the cheek. "And, if you can find her, please take Sango with you. She shouldn't be here..." Miroku looked truly shattered. Kagome gave him one last look of pure and true friendship before she turned and ran, Shippo clinging to her chest. "By the Gods I must find Sango." she whispered.   
~l~l~l~  
Sango leaned against a tree, silently cursing. These were some strong youkai, someone powerful wanted the Shikon no Tama this time, someone she wasn't sure she could beat. Sango looked down at her empty hands before reaching down into the fold of her clothes near her feet. She drew out a small dagger. Here she was, surrounded by powerful youkai, and all she had was a tiny dagger. Sango drew in a deep breath. Her final battle would soon begin...  
~l~l~l~  
Kagome ran, pushing herself like she never had. But as she entered a moonlit clearing her steps faltered and stopped. There, bathed in moonlight, sat the blood-soaked body of her InuYasha. As she crept closer she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that screamed to be let out. She pushed one black, blood-soaked lock of hair out of his face, staring at his human features. Why, why of all nights to be attacked they chose this night? She knew, it was because of the weakness. The bleeding had stopped, but it was long past the point of no return for InuYasha's human form. Kagome bent down, giving him one last kiss. He didn't move... she ran.  
As Kagome ran she held Shippo close to her, wishing she could take away all the horrible images of death they had both witnessed this night. Shippo, scared, clung to the comforting presence of his mother. Kagome wished there was something she could do to bring them all back; no child deserved to lose his family twice. She covered Shippo's ears to help block out the sounds of the battle behind her, wishing desperately to get away faster, it shouldn't end like this for Shippo.   
"No, kazaana, no!" Kagome heard Miroku cry out, far in the distance. Her heart broke, she had not done enough. She hadn't saved him, or InuYasha, and Sango... who could know what had happened to Sango. Shippo shivered and gave a small yelp as he heard Miroku's cry. "Shhh... I'll... protect... you." Kagome said, trying to comfort the child between gasps. Kagome resigned to keep her promise to Miroku, she would save Shippo. But how could she save him if there was nowhere in the eastern lands to go?  
~l~l~l~  
Sango felt her death pressing in on all sides. But she almost felt it would be a relief. She had never seen so much death. The death of InuYasha, of Kiara, and of her... her... The last death broke her heart in two all over again everytime she thought about it. She gribbed her dagger, and an insane smile crossed her lips. The smile did not reached her eyes, which remained cold, full of hate and pain. She stepped into the open circle, which closed behind her. 10 or so of the evil, blood thirsty youkai stared at her. Sango smiled her crazed smile again, "If I'm going down you ugly little bastards are comin' with me!" she cried, her own war cry. The angrered youkai lept at her, and Sango's end began.  
~l~l~l~  
Kagome heard Sango's cry, and she stumbled, tripping over a root in the forest floor. She fell, and Shippo tumbled from her arms with a yelp. Shippo crawled back into her lap, crying now, now knowing the fate of Sango. Kagome closed her eyes. She was so tired. Every breath took emmense effort, and it evoked a sharp pain from her chest. She called up her miko powers, hoping they could help her in some way. She searched the different powers, healing, shields, etc. until she found what she hoped could help her. It was a power she had never used before, and at the end of her rope she reached down for it, pulling it to the surface...  
~l~l~l~  
Shippo felt Kagome go warm. He looked up to see her glowing, a shimmering white haze surrounded her. "Mommy?" Kagome looked down on him, her eyes giving off an extra glimmer. "Come on Shippo, it is time to go." Shippo jumped into her arms, noting that Kagome's breathing had become normal again. Shippo clutched her shirt as she began to run. She had never run this fast before. And as she ran, her breathing didn't change. Shippo looked up at her glowing, determined face. "Mommy? What did you do?" She smiled down at him, never missing a step, never slowing down, "Shh, its way past your bedtime. Sleep now, who knows when we will arrive at a safe place. And when we do you'll want to be ready to play, won't you?" Shippo looked up at Kagome. Something was different, what happened to her? Then he remembered, and laughed to himself as he closed his eyes, 'Mommy's fast, Mommy's got the power.' he thought simply, before drifting off to sleep.  
~~~~ (about 5 days later)  
Kagome felt Shippo tug on her hair. 'Wake up! You should be running, save Shippo.' Kagome felt herself barely in control, as if with only thoughts, no control of her body. She looked down to find herself running, running very fast. "Mommy, that house is so close now. Don't stop Mommy." Kagome tried to reply, or smile, anything; but she had no control. She tried, with all her will power, to open her mouth, but, all by itself, it smiled. She heard her own voice, calm, even, and reassuring, "I won't Shippo, you just relax." Shippo didn't relax, he figeted, excited. Kagome hadn't stopped running in almost 5 days, and he was sick of sitting still, not being allowed to run around when she stopped so he could drink and eat. "you must be tired Mommy, bet you're glad we're finally stopping, running for almost 5 days would tire me out." Kagome tried to absorb what Shippo was saying, running? For five days? Kagome saw a through her own eyes, though without telling them were to look, and saw herself... but she was glowing! Kagome thought hard, 'Did.. did I use my powers?' But before she could answer herself she arrived in the shadow of the house. Her body stopped running, walking up to the door and setting an excited Shippo down. "Your body is yours Kagome, do not call on me again unless you are in true need. This alone has endangered your life." Kagome heard the voice inside her head, and felt its hold over her body released. She realized it as a miko power when it sunk deep into her, laying dormant, waiting. As it released its last bit of hold Kagome let out one concious thought "Wha?" before she fell into a dead faint on the stone doorstep... 


	2. Reawakened

Unawakened...  
By Senda Rivieres   
-~-~-~-~  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or related characters. Actually, I won very little and most of what I do own is gifts. How sad. Try not to mourn for me too much, it will ruin the story! *wink* (Oh, ~ : time has passed, ~l~l~l~ : point of view change. Also, I am debating a future lemon, so the rating is subject to change. I will warn you if it is changed! That is all.)  
-~-~-~-~ Chapter One: Reawakening  
Sesshoumaru looked up from his book. Two full blood youkai were at his door. They had not tried to break in, and he was not expecting visitors. Sesshoumaru growled, he hated unexpected visitors. He set his book down on the table, walking over to the door. One was a small youkai, a child perhaps. But the other was full grown, and her, he was sure it was a demoness, her sent seemed vaguely familiar; like a scent he knew mixed with a scent he didn't. He shook his head and opened his rather large front door...  
~l~l~l~  
Shippo heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see a startled look on Sesshoumaru's face, but as soon as it was there it was gone, and back was the cold mask. Shippo yelped and stood in front of Kagome. 'My trun to play InuYasha!' he thought as he prepared to fight. Then Sesshoumaru did a very un-Sesshoumaru like thing, he laughed. It was a cold laugh, and it scared Shippo, but it was a laugh all the same. "Shippo, just move." Sesshoumaru commanded. As Shippo looked up at the large, rather frightening demon who had tried to kill him and Kagome so many times before he knew it was useless. "I'm not going to hurt you, I wouldn't dirt my own house." and before Shippo could do anything Sesshoumaru leaned down and picked up Kagome. But Shippo just gawked... Kagome had wings!  
~l~l~l~  
Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment, 'They can't be...', but as he walked along the long halls he was sure of it, Kagome had wings. His nose twitched. Kagome had never smelled like a normal human, she always smelled better, but now her wonderful scent of sakura blossoms and fresh rain was mixed with that of her youkai; and it made her scent irresistable. Sesshoumaru took in her scent as he walked toward a bedroom. He was so entranced by Kagome's new scent that he was surprised at the he picked. He set Kagome down on the bed and cast a quick look around; he hadn't been in his mother's room for a long time. Kagome stirred a little, drawing his attention. She simply rolled on her stomach and hugged a pillow, her face turned toward him.  
Sesshoumaru gasped. On Kagome's forehead was a light cresent moon; faded, as if it was waiting for something to happen that would let it show itself fully. It was a light purple-ish, same as his own. And two faded purple streaks grazed each cheek, again mimicking his own. His finger reached out to trace her faded moon. He couldn't understand; only families had the same markings, and occasionally mates. But Kagome was not his family, his nose told him that much, and she wasn't his mate. And why were they faded? Sesshoumaru lapsed into thought, one clawed finger continually tracing Kagome's moon.  
~~~~~~  
It had been almost four days since Kagome had fainted on his doorstep, and she had yet to wake up. Sesshoumaru had been in this room a lot lately, thinking and generally watching Kagome (although he would not admit this...) She had always been attractive to him as a human, but as a youkai she was simply beautiful in his eyes.  
Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome's bed, running his finger around the moon, as if tracing it would help him solve its little puzzle. Kagome smiled, then squeezed the pillow and yawned. Sesshoumaru was so lost in thought that he didn't realize Kagome was awake until... "Sesshoumaru *yawn* -sama? What are you thinking about? Sesshoumaru jumped. "I've woken up a few times, and when I do you're always there, tracing something on my forehead and thinking." Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome's new eyes, at the same time realizing this would all be over as soon as she was fully awake. Her eyes had turned an enchanting blue violet. "Ummm... perhaps you'd like a mirror..." he said, walking over to his mother's dressing table and grabbing a silver hand mirror. As he turned around Kagome sat up, yawned, and streached. He chuckled, quietly, as she gasped; when she stretched Kagome had discovered her new wings. Sesshoumaru handed her the mirror, catching a wave of the fear and excitement coming off her. As she looked in the mirror her eyes grew wide. "I'm a... I'm a...I'm a youkai! And, my markings, they..." She looked up at him and then back down at the mirror, "They look like yours, only faded." Sesshoumaru nodded, and then went quite business-like, "Now that you are awake I am sure you would like to see Shippo and visit the hot springs.... and eat." He said, adding the eat as an after thought. "I shall send someone soon." And with that Sesshoumaru turned and left, walking to his study. He sat down and read a note someone had left him, already feeling the boredom creep upon him. He sighed, then snapped his fingers. A timid teenage girl appeared, her head bowed. "I would like you to go to the seamstress and have her alter some of my mother's old kimonos to acommidate wings. I would also like you to show Kagome to the springs, and take her to spend some time with Shippo, that little thing bugs me about her every three seconds. Then get dinner for her, Shippo, and Rin. I will eat, but I may eat in here." He dissmissed the girl with a wave of his hand. She closed the door behind her, leaving him to the silence of his study. 


	3. Gomen Everyone! Please Read!

Author's Note!   
~-~-~-~-~  
I am SOOOOOO sorry everyone! Major Gomen!!!!! My evil history teacher Ms. Chagnon, (If Ms. C is reading this i really didn't mean that...), gave us this HUGE project that is worth, like, 75% of our grade. Of course, everyone in my group expects me to organize fashion as well as my own two cents. So, I sit here, swamped in work. And I miss my readers! Its due on the 19th, so after that I will have one chapter or more up every day! See, the story is finished, I just have to type it. So I will type whenever i have free time and you may get one chappie on thursday or friday, but no promises. Don't give up on me!! Please??? Gomen again everyone...  
~Senda~ 


End file.
